Delusion
by nyAgodesu
Summary: Menceritakan tentang Hijikata dan Mitsuba... setelah Mitsuba meninggal.
Hijikata masih menatap tempatnya berdiri dengan tidak percaya. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Mitsuba yang berdiri di depannya. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, sedikit mencubit kulitnya yang tidak terasa sakit. Tersenyum tipis, Hijikata mengerti. Ini salah satu dari puluhan mimpi yang menghantui sang oni fukuchou setelah Mitsuba meninggal. Karena ia masih bisa merasakan air matanya yang belum mengering setelah ia menyalahkan semua perasaannya kepada sebungkus senbei ekstra pedas. Hanya dengan terus memakan senbei itu ia bisa melepaskan rasa amarah yang terus tersimpan di dalam dadanya.

Mata Hijikata berkantung, tanda bahwa ia tidak bisa tertidur pulas. Tetapi tidak apa. Selama ia bisa bertemu dengan Mitsuba atau bahkan siapapun yang mirip Mitsuba di depannya di dalam alam mimpi, ia tidak peduli. Ia bersyukur sudah meminum obat tidur itu.

Ia bisa bernafas lega walaupun sejenak.

Menyerahkan telapak tangannya, ia menggandeng tangan Mitsuba dengan lembut dan membawanya bersembunyi di balik awan yang ada di depannya. Di dalam mimpi, semua ilusi yang Hijikata lihat terasa sangat nyata. Sebuah helaian daun yang mereka lihat bersama di waktu itu, Hijkata dan Mitsuba yang tidak tersentuh, kembali jatuh dihadapan mereka. Semuanya kembali terulang, dunia fantasi yang hanya dimiliki Hijikata seorang. Dan saat ia sadari, Mitsuba yang dari tadi duduk di sebelahnya menghilang, tergantikan menjadi sebuah batu nisan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hijikata meraung putus asa.

.

.

.

 **Delusion**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi-sensei**

 **Warning's: OOC, Typo's, dan masih banyak-banyak-banyak lagi**

 **Yo yo yo minna-san! Aku balik lagi setelah selesai ngerjain tugas-tugas segambreng buat semester ini (dan bengong selama beberapa jam di depan laptop sambil dengerin Ai no Scenarionya ChiCO With HoneyWorks).**

 **Belakangan lagi suka banget sama lagunya mereka -yang ngefans angkat tangan!-.**

 **Aku balik lagi dengan Hijikata Mitsuba! Kali ini ga ada campur tangan Tama yaa!.**

 **Yak! Silahkan dibaca! (^0^).**

.

.

.

" Mitsuba... Mitsuba... Mitsu...!,"

Plek!.

Mata Hijikata terbuka lebar saat ia merasakan tangan seseorang memegang dahinya. Ia segera mundur, dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega saat ia melihat Yamazaki yang melakukannya. Setidaknya bukan Sougo. Ya. Setidaknya bukan Sougo.

Yamazaki melepaskan tangannya dan terlihat sedikit cemas. Ia menaruh kertas-kertas yang dipegangnya di atas meja. Mengambil sapu tangannya, Yamazaki mengelap keringat yang mengalir secara berlebihan dari dahi Hijikata. Cuaca hari ini memang sangat panas. Tentu saja karena bulan ini bulan Juni, tepatnya beberapa bulan setelah kematian Mitsuba. Seluruh anggota Shinsengumi masih terpukul dengan kematian kakaknya Sougo yang sangat lembut, itu pun tidak menjadi pengecualian bagi Hijikata, walaupun ia selalu mengatakan bahwa tidak ada gunanya untuk melihat lagi ke belakang.

" A... Apa itu?," dengan matanya yang masih belum bisa benar-benar terfokus, Hijikata menunjuk dan menatap nanar kertas-kertas baru di atas mejanya. Tinta yang masih menempel di pipinya menunjukkan bahwa Hijikata terlalu keras memaksakan dirinya bekerja dari pagi. Yamazaki menggertakkan giginya keras. Ia mencengkram bahu Hijikata sedikit keras agar menyadarkan bosnya.

" Kuatkan diri anda, Fukuchou! Ini adalah laporan yang anda minta dari hasil memata-matai kemarin," jawab Yamazaki. Ia mencium bau mulut Hijikata yang sepertinya sudah meminum sebuah obat. Pandangannya teralih ke atas meja. Ia mengambil sebuah bungkusan yang berwarna biru.

' Lagi-lagi...'

Yamazaki mengambil kantung itu dalam diam, memanfaatkan keahliannya dalam memata-matai, tetapi sepertinya Hijikata segera sadar dan berusaha mengambilnya kembali dari tangan Yamazaki.

" Berikan itu, Zakki! Kalau kau mengambilnya lagi seperti kemarin, lakukan seppuku sore ini!," teriak Hijikata sambil dengan sempoyongan berusaha untuk mengambil bungkusan itu.

" Aku akan melakukannya berapa kali pun, tetapi anda tidak bisa meminum obat tidur ini sesuka anda!," jawab Yamazaki yang bersikeras untuk tetap membawa benda itu bersamanya. Sampai akhirnya Hijikata menyerah dan duduk kembali di belakang mejanya untuk menulis kembali.

" Lagi pula jika anda terus meminumnya, anda akan terjerat pelanggaran..."

" Berisik...," dan Hijikata tetap tidak mendengarkan Yamazaki. Ia kehilangan akal sehatnya. Yamazaki mengerutkan dahinya, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Hijikata sepenuhnya. Sepertinya Hijikata tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya karena demam yang sangat tinggi. Ia lalu memberikan Hijikata kantung yang terlihat sama, akan tetapi berisi obat yang lain.

" Anda setidaknya harus sembuh dari demam, Fukuchou," dan Yamazaki meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam kamar yang sepi.

Hijikata terdiam dalam kebingungannya. Apa yang sekarang akan ia lakukan?. Memikirkan pertanyaan itu saja membuatnya pusing. Akhirnya, ia meneguk obatnya dan tertidur kembali di atas mejanya.

.

.

.

Hijikata terbangun kembali. Kali ini ia berada di dalam pelukan hangat Mitsuba. Ia tersenyum. Mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap Mitsuba dengan pandangan lembut yang hanya ia berikan pada satu orang yang paling ia cintai di depannya.

" Toshirou-san... Akhirnya kamu terbangun...," Mitsuba dengan suaranya yang halus memanggil nama Hijikata. Telinga sang fukuchou merinding, sudah sangat lama ia ingin mendengar suara itu. Suara yang bahkan tidak ada di dalam mimpi-mimpinya sebelumnya. Ia sangat merindukan Mitsuba yang makin terlihat nyata, yang bisa direngkuhnya. Ia berbisik.

" Apakah ini mimpi?," tanyanya pelan, takut bahwa tebakannya benar. Mitsuba menggeleng.

" Apa yang kau katakan?... Tentu saja bukan," jawab Mitsuba sambil sedikit tertawa. Ia membelai pipi Hijikata pelan, lalu mengangkat dagunya.

" Apakah kau pikir ini mimpi?," tanya Mitsuba sambil berbisik di telinga Hijikata, dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Hijikata. Ia lalu memeluk Mitsuba dengan lebih erat, melepaskan semua kerinduannya dengan Mitsuba. Ia tertawa sembari menangis bahagia. Ia berharap tidak pernah terbangun dari mimpinya kali ini.

" Aku bersyukur sudah meminum banyak sekali obat tidur,"

Dan mereka bertiga kembali berkumpul di bawah pohon sakura setelah menanti dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

.

.

.

Jauh berbeda dengan dunia mimpinya, Hijikata terkapar di lantai yang semakin lama semakin membuat tubuhnya dingin. Nafasnya sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Tangannya masih menggenggam bungkusan obat yang tidak berisi.

Senyumannya yang tipis kini tidak bisa lagi meninggalkan wajah Hijikata yang serius.

Pintu kamar Hijikata di buka, memperlihatkan Yamazaki yang membawa nampan berisi teh panas di tangan kanannya. Ia terdiam di depan pintu, lalu menjatuhkan nampan yang dibawanya hingga menghasilkan suara pecahan gelas.

"..Fukuchou...?."

 **END**

.

.

.

 **Yaay! Selesaai!**

 **Entah untuk ke berapa kali aku bikin fanfic yang berhubugan sama episode 86, berapa kali di tonton tetep bikin heart-breaking T.T.**

 **Tolong Review, kritik dan sarannya yaa! Terima kasih untuk yang masih membacanya sampai akhir!.**


End file.
